Sins of the Prophets: The UEG Archives
by Epic Zealot Productions 2.0
Summary: <html><head></head>The UEG archives are enormous, it'll take time to sort through it all.</html>
1. UEG Archives: UNSCDF Info

**This chapter is a list of the UNSCDF and Civilian Units that will appear in Sins of the Prophets. Note it is also set in the Post-war era.**

* * *

><p>Fleet Numbers:<p>

First Fleet: 368 (not including Defense Fleets in FleetCom Sector ONE); 1075 (including Defense Fleets in FleetCom Sector ONE)

Second (RRFC) Fleet: 382

Third (RRFC) Fleet: 343

Fourth Fleet: 567 (not including Defense Fleets in FleetCom Sector TWO); 876 (including Defense Fleets in FleetCom Sector TWO)

Fifth (RRFC) Fleet: 468

Sixth Fleet: 635 (not including Defense Fleets in FleetCom Sector THREE); 981 (including Defense Fleets in FleetCom Sector THREE)

Seventh Fleet: 472 (not including Defense Fleets in FleetCom Sector FOUR); 756 (including Defense Fleets in FleetCom Sector FOUR)

Eighth (RRFC) Fleet: 485

Ninth Fleet: 560 (not including Defense Fleets in FleetCom Sector FIVE); 892 (including Defense Fleets in FleetCom Sector FIVE)

Tenth Fleet: 672 (not including Defense Fleets in FleetCom Sector SIX); 920 (including Defense Fleets in FleetCom Sector SIX)

Eleventh Fleet: 821 (not including Defense Fleets in FleetCom Sector SEVEN); 1134 (including Defense Fleets in FleetCom Sector SEVEN)

Twelfth (RRFC) Fleet: 512

Thirteenth Fleet: 378 (not including Defense Fleets in FleetCom Sector EIGHT; 748 (including Defense Fleets in FleetCom Sector EIGHT)

Fourteenth Fleet: 918

Fifteenth Fleet: 835

Sixteenth Fleet: 711

* * *

><p>Marine Corps Fleet Marine Forces:<p>

First Fleet Marine Force

Second Fleet Marine Force

Third Fleet Marine Force

Fourth Fleet Marine Force

Fifth Fleet Marine Force

Sixth Fleet Marine Force

Seventh Fleet Marine Force

Eight Fleet Marine Force

Ninth Fleet Marine Force

Tenth Fleet Marine Force

Eleventh Fleet Marine Force

Twelfth Fleet Marine Force

Thirteenth Fleet Marine Force

Fourteenth Fleet Marine Force

Fifteenth Fleet Marine Force

Sixteenth Fleet Marine Force

* * *

><p>Armies:<p>

First Sector Army

Second Sector Army

Third Sector Army

Fourth Sector Army

Fifth Sector Army

Sixth Sector Army

Seventh Sector Army

Eighth Sector Army

Ninth Sector Army

Tenth Sector Army

Eleventh Sector Army

Twelfth Sector Army

Thirteenth Sector Army

Fourteenth Sector Army

Fifteenth Sector Army

Sixteenth Sector Army

* * *

><p>Air Forces:<p>

First Air Force

Second Air Force

Third Air Force

Fourth Air Force

Fifth Air Force

Sixth Air Force

Seventh Air Force

Eighth Air Force

Ninth Air Force

Tenth Air Force

Eleventh Air Force

Twelfth Air Force

Thirteenth Air Force

Fourteenth Air Force

Fifteen Air Force

Sixteenth Air Force

* * *

><p>Fleet Commanders (as of 2553):<p>

Admiral of the Fleet Lord Terrence J. Hood (Chief of Naval Operations and UNSC Chairman)

Fleet Admiral Viktor Vorshevsky (Commander, First Fleet)

Fleet Admiral Jessica Hayes (Commander, Second Fleet)

Fleet Admiral Arthur Cross (Commander, Third Fleet; also Commander, Rapid Reaction Forces Command and Director of SOCOM)

Fleet Admiral Berlin Tursk (Commander, Fourth Fleet)

Fleet Admiral James W. M. Harper (Commander, Fifth Fleet)

Fleet Admiral Friedrich Gunther (Commander, Sixth Fleet)

Fleet Admiral Diane Fletcher (Commander, Seventh Fleet)

Fleet Admiral Rebecca Freemont (Commander, Eighth Fleet)

Fleet Admiral Harold Jones (Commander, Ninth Fleet)

Fleet Admiral Richard Martinez (Commander, Tenth Fleet)

Fleet Admiral Hailey White (Commander, Eleventh Fleet)

Fleet Admiral Atrarius Gyde (Commander, Twelfth Fleet)

Fleet Admiral Lucias Wilson (Commander, Thirteenth Fleet)

Fleet Admiral Boris Tchakova (Commander, Fourteenth Fleet)

Fleet Admiral Victor Iqbal (Commander, Fifteenth Fleet)

Fleet Admiral William Harrison (Commander, Sixteenth Fleet)

* * *

><p>Acronyms:<p>

AAA - Anti-Aircraft Artillery

AI - Artificial intelligence

AP - Armor Piercing

APC - Armored Personnel Carrier

AR - Assault rifle

AWOL - Absent Without Official Leave

BR - Battle rifle

CA - Civil Affairs

CAA - Colonial Administration Authority

CENTCOM - UNSC Central Command

CMA - Colonial Military Administration

CMDR - Commander

CO - Commanding Officer

COM - Communications

CP - Command Post

CPL - Corporal

CPO - Chief Petty Officer

CPT - Captain

CMT - Colonial Militia Training

CNI - Command Neural Interface

CQC - Close Quarters Combat

DCS - UEG Department of Commercial Shipping

DMR - Designated Marksman Rifle

EMP - Electromagnetic pulse

ENGCORP - UNSC Engineering Corps

EOD - Explosive Ordinance Disposal

ETA - Estimated Time of Arrival

EVA - Extra-Vehicular Activity

FLEETCOM - UNSC Fleet Command

HAZMAT - Hazardous Materials

HAZOP - Hazard Operability

HE - High Explosive

HEAT - High Explosive Anti-Tank

HEV - Human Entry Vehicle

HIGHCOM - UNSC High Command

HQ - Head Quarters

HUD - Heads Up Display

IFF - Identification Friend or Foe tag

JFO - Joint Fire Operation

KIA - Killed in action

LAAG - Light Anti-Aircraft Gun

LAAV - Light Anti-Armor Vehicle

LCDR - Lieutenant Commander

LIC - License

LJG - Lieutenant, Junior Grade

LRV - Light Reconnaissance Vehicle

LT - Lieutenant

LZ - Landing zone

MAC - Magnetic Accelerator Cannon

MBT - Main Battle Tank

MEDCORPS - UNSC Medical Corps

MIA - Missing in action

MP - Military Police

MILINT - UNSC Military Intelligence

MRE - Meal, Ready-to-Eat

NAV - Navigation

NAVCOM - UNSC Naval Command

NavLogCom - UNSC Navy Logistical Operations Command

NavSpecWar - UNSC Navy Special Warfare

NCO - Non-Commissioned Officer

ODG - Orbital Defense Generator

ODST - Orbital Drop Shock Trooper

OI - Office of Investigations

ONI - the Office of Naval Intelligence

PERSCOM - UNSC Personnel Command

PFC - Private First Class

PoW - Prisoner of War

POFC - Petty Officer First Class

PT - Physical Training

PVT - Private

PZ - Pickup Zone

RAV - Rapid Assault Vehicle

REG - Registration

RPG - Rocket-propelled grenade

RV - Rendezvous

S-III - SPARTAN-III

SAM - Surface-to-Air Missile

SCPO - Senior Chief Petty Officer

SFTE - Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine

SGT - Sergeant

SitRep - Situation report

SMG - Sub Machine Gun

SOEIV - Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle

SOCOM - UNSC Special Operations Command

SSEP - Safe Slipsace Entry Point

SSM - Surface-to-Surface Missile

SSR - Surface-to-Surface Rocket

TOC - Tactical Operations Center

TT - Troop Transport

UEG - United Earth Government

ULATV - Ultra Light All Terrain Vehicle

UNICOM - Unified Ground Command

UNSC - United Nations Space Command

UNSCDF - United Nations Space Command Defense Force

UNSCMID - UNSC Military Identification Number

UNSCOTEC - Operational Test and Evaluation Center

WIA - Wounded in action

XO - Executive Officer

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it.<strong>


	2. UEG Archives: Earth and Her Colonies

**Here is a long list of human colonies. Pre-war populations included.**

* * *

><p>UEG Core Systems:<p>

Sol system

*Republic of Earth and Luna (confederal, parliamentary republic; POP: 10,672,342,098 billion citizens)

**Luna Confederate States (confederal, presidential democracy; POP: 2,987,107 million citizens)

*Federal Republics of Mars (supranational, presidential republic; POP: 9,192,658,455 billion citizens)

*Jovian Commonwealth (parliamentary republic; POP: 56,233,181 million citizens)

*Republic of Titan City (constitutional republic; POP: 3,864,988 million citizens)

Alpha Centauri system

*Republic of Vekta (parliamentary republic; POP: 1,877,612,569 billion citizens)

*Republic of New Louisiana (presidential republic; POP: 56,717,988 million citizens)

Beta Centauri system

*Republic of New Somalia (federal, representative republic; POP: 71,234,091 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of Imber (parliamentary republic; POP: 61,836,448 million citizens)

Gamma Centauri system

*Federal Commonwealth of New Harmony (federal, parliamentary republic; POP: 67,346,512 million citizens)

*Federation of Herschel (federal republic; POP: 21,654,934 million citizens; capital city)

Beta Arcturus system

*United States of New America (federal, presidential republic; POP: 323,981,311 million citizens)

*Republic of Sargasso (representative, parliamentary republic; POP: 104,227,812 million citizens)

Alpha Eridanus system

*Republic of Cascade (parliamentary republic; POP: 543,221,098 million citizens)

*Republic of Lenapi (constitutional republic; POP: 176,865,287 million citizens)

Alpha Serpentis system

*Federal Commonwealth of Ruthersburg (federal, presidential republic; POP: 69,344,122 million citizens)

*Republic of Lodestone (representative, constitutional republic; POP: 2,432,126 million citizens)

*Dominion of Lostwithiel (representative democracy and constitutional monarchy; POP: 13,846,211 million citizens)

Serpenti 81 system

*Republic of Forseti (representative, constitutional republic; POP: 5,422,743 million citizens)

Omega Serpentis system

*Republic of Phemios (representative democracy; POP: 712,368,041 million citizens)

* * *

><p>UEG Inner-Rim Colonies:<p>

Epsilon Eridanus system

*United Commonwealth of Reach (federal, parliamentary republic; POP: 903,641,500 million citizens)

**Turul Penal Colony

**Autonomous Republic of Csodaszarvas (recently terraformed and colonized)

*Federal Republic of Tribute (federal republic; POP: 56,387,211 million citizens)

*Republic of Tantalus (constitutional republic; POP: 6,893,155 million citizens)

*Republic of Circumstance (liberal, parliamentary republic; POP: 3,765,387 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of Beta Gabriel (parliamentary republic; POP: 78,231 thousand citizens)

*Dominion of Astoria [Epsilon Eridanus IV] (federal democracy and constitutional monarchy; POP: 13,566,876 million citizens)

Lambda 98 system

*Commonwealth of Azteca (parliamentary republic; POP: 23,601,118 million citizens)

Paris 98 system

*Republic of Paris IV (federal, semi-presidential republic; POP: 3,763,913,233 billion citizens)

Ensee system

*Republic of New Corsica (parliamentary republic; 58,263,944 million citizens)

Paloma system

*Republic of New Zaječar (federal republic; POP: 438,711,054 million citizens)

Delta Corus system

*Republic of Arborea (semi-presidential republic; POP: 30,573,109 million citizens)

Gleise-Vernacter System

*Federated States of Yggdrasil (federal republic; POP: 600,117,097 million citizens)

CE-2-1239 system

*State of Coral (semi-presidential republic; POP: 46,579,902 million citizens)

Eta Cassopie System

Commonwealth of Aztlan

56 Lupus system

*Commonwealth of Meridian (parliamentary republic; POP: 6,178,305 million citizens)

Omega Astraeus system

*Federal Republic of Kobarid (federal, parliamentary republic; POP: 98,123,708 million citizens)

Soul Clef system

*Republic of Hellas [Soul Clef IV] (constitutional, representative democracy; POP: 56,988,239 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of Ayrpradus [Soul Clef XI] (parliamentary republic POP: 5,768,241,987 billion citizens)

Zama system

*Republic of Concordia (constitutional, parliamentary republic; POP: 564,876,630 million citizens)

Arcturus 15 system

*Commonwealth of Skopje (parliamentary republic; POP: 4,532,763 million citizens)

18 Scorpii system

*Republic of Falaknuma

Brunel system

*Republic of New Llanelli (parliamentary republic; POP: 23,468,901 million citizens)

*Republic of Juneou (federal republic; POP: 42,556,608 million citizens)

556 Kinae system

*Republic of Herskall (constitutional republic; POP: 120,643,032 million citizens)

Delta Cygnus system

*Republic of Terra Nova (federal, parliamentary republic; POP: 2,374,078,267 billion citizens)

*Republic of Bourgeois (federal republic; POP: 13,973,122 million citizens)

12 Gamma System

*Confederation of Tripoli (parliamentary confederacy; POP: 113,092,000 million citizens)

Vegas Delta system

*Republic of Verent (parliamentary republic; POP: 7,903,513 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of Fumirole (federal, parliamentary republic; POP: 1,998,452 million citizens)

Lambda Arcturus system

*Commonwealth of Verge (parliamentary republic; POP: 23,122,881 million citizens)

Delta Arcturus system

*Federal Republic of Gilgamesh (federal, semi-presidential republic; POP: 2,672,912 million citizens)

Indus 67 system

*Republic of Paradise Falls (liberal, constitutional democracy; POP: 23,562,664 million citizens)

Hydri 872 system

*Commonwealth of Eirene (parliamentary republic; POP: 1,543,781 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of Endymion (parliamentary republic; POP: 15,677,102 million citizens)

Erebus system

*Republic of Erebus VII (parliamentary republic; POP: 4,881,549 million citizens)

Zeta Lupus system

*Republic of Miridem (federal, presidential republic; POP: 63,598,806 million citizens)

*Republic of Wolff (constitutional republic; POP: 1,812,781 million citizens)

Draco Prima system

*State of New Constantinople (parliamentary republic; POP: 13,765,902 million citizens)

Omega Lupus system

*Republic of Camber (parliamentary republic: POP: 5,634,024 million citizens)

Eridani 109 system

*Republic of Estuary (constitutional republic; POP: 94,750,128 million citizens)

Marne system

*Federation of Mesa (federal, president republic; POP: 234,381,017 million citizens)

Lupus 89 system

*Commonwealth of the Greydowns Moons (constitutional republic; POP: 79,117,982 million citizens)

Kroedis system

*Dominion of Kroedis II (constitutional monarchy and federal democracy; POP: 30,562,053 million citizens)

Omega Draconis system

*Federal Republic of Bounty (federal, parliamentary republic; POP: 205,778,508 million citizens)

Iota Oceanus system

*State of Tokyo III (representative democracy and constitutional monarchy; POP: 12,988,453 million citizens)

Eta Oceanus system

*Commonwealth of Eta Oceanus III (parliamentary republic; POP: 6,157,901 million citizens)

Sigma Octanus system

*Republic of Sigma Octanus IV (liberal, constitutional republic; POP: 17,865,906 million citizens)

Gamma Pavonis system

*Republic of Gamma Pavonis VII (constitutional republic; POP: 7,252,866 million citizens)

Alpha Khan 86 system

*Republic of New Carthage (constitutional republic; POP: 90,048,672 million citizens)

Draco 68 system

*Republic of Draco III (federal, constitutional republic; POP: 80,042,677 million citizens)

Delta Astraeus system

*Republic of Cote d'Azure (constitutional republic; POP: 5,829,101 million citizens)

25 Eridani system

*Commonwealth of Atlas and Her Moons (parliamentary republic; POP: 762,312,559 million citizens)

68 Centaurus system

*Commonwealth of Ballast (parliamentary republic; POP: 233,187,098 million citizens)

Sigma Epsilon system

*Republic of Minister (presidential republic; POP: 820,452,019 million citizens)

Lambda Astraeus system

*Republic of Criterion (constitutional republic; POP: 106,446,381 million citizens)

51 Astri system

*Dominion of Crystal (representative democracy and constitutional monarchy; POP: 12,344,887 million citizens)

Cyrus system

*United States of Cyrus VII (presidential republic; POP: 67,233,189 million citizens)

Algol system

*Republic of Algolis (parliamentary republic; POP: 15,986,233 million citizens)

Rockwood 69 system

*Confederacy of Alluvion (confederal, presidential republic; POP: 348,913,112 million citizens)

Leonis Minoris system

*Federation of Leonis Minoris II (federal republic; POP: 102,865,992 million citizens)

*Republic of Leonis Minoris III (liberal, constitutional republic; POP: 221,876,095 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of Leonis Minoris V (parliamentary republic; POP: 1,229,976 million citizens)

111 Tauri system

*Dominion of Victoria (federal democracy and constitutional monarchy; POP: 416,872,705 million citizens)

Olympus system

*Federation of Juno (federal republic; POP: 608,122,453 million citizens)

98 Corus system

*Federal Republic of Taris (parliamentary federation; POP: 1,788,406,332 billion citizens)

* * *

><p>UEG Mid-Rim Colonies:<p>

Iota Arcturus system

*Republic of New Korea (federal, parliamentary republic; POP: 64,217,983 million citizens)

*Aphrodite Territory (parliamentary, presidential republic; POP: 26,223,341 million citizens)

Beta Hydri system

*Republic of Beta Hydri VI (constitutional republic; POP: 309,129,893 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of Etheon (federal, parliamentary republic; POP: 61,258,742 million citizens)

Altair system

*Republic of Altair III (constitutional, semi-presidential republic; POP: 21,765,098 million citizens)

*Republic of Altair IV (parliamentary republic; POP: 56,219,667 million citizens)

Hydra 58 system

*Republic of First Base (federal, constitutional republic; POP: 27,438,114 million citizens)

Beta Taurius system

*Republic of Beta Taurius II (representative, constitutional democracy; POP: 1,067,893,709 billion citizens)

*Commonwealth of Twin Falls (parliamentary republic; POP: 2,244,601,305 billion citizens)

Mimosa system

*Daramir Settlements (parliamentary, presidential republic; POP: 9,314,159 million citizens)

*Talitsh Protectorate (constitutional republic; POP: 3,762,097 million citizens)

Beta Indi system

*Commonwealth of Partition (parliamentary republic; POP: 11,876,218 million citizens)

*Republic of Oasis VI (liberal, constitutional republic; POP: 9,529,113 million citizens)

Indus Corus system

*Federated Commonwealth of Taradia and Her Satellite Worlds (democratic parliamentary republic; POP: 580,062,000 million citizens)

*Federal Territory of Bartoni (parliamentary, constitutional republic; POP: 206,332 thousand citizens)

*Republic of Oompa (presidential republic; POP: 1,251,000 million citizens)

107 Piscium system

*Republic of Tyrrhenia (democratic parliamentary republic; POP: 516,228,000 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of Liguria (federal, presidential republic; POP: 14,881,705 million citizens)

38 Indus system

*Republic of Kafka (parliamentary republic; POP: 78,233,914 million citizens)

12 Khan system

*Republic of New Canada (presidential republic; POP: 32,549,027 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of New Oceania (constitutional republic; POP: 983,509,272 million citizens)

* * *

><p>UEG Outer-Rim Colonies:<p>

134 Eridani system

*Republic of Far Isle [Recolonized as of 2523] (parliamentary republic; POP: 2,457,890 million citizens)

Eridani 36 system

*Republic of Mamore (federal republic; POP: 23,881,103 million citizens)

Indus 57 system

*Republic of New Saidabad (constitutional republic; POP: 1,356,987 million citizens)

Lambda Serpentis system

*Republic of Jericho VII (federal, presidential republic; POP: 3,678,108 million citizens)

Iota Eridanus system

*Republic of Iota Eridanus II (federal, presidential republic; POP: 7,523,976 million citizens)

**Autonomous Republic of Ehield (POP: 2,776,532 million citizens)

**Autonomous Republic of Eridanus Secundus (POP: 1,548,966 million citizens)

Eta Lupus system

*Commonwealth of Kholo (parliamentary republic; POP: 1,652,818 million citizens)

Hellespont system

*Republic of Troy (liberal, constitutional republic; POP: 34,214,556 million citizens)

*Dominion of Harmony (representative democracy, and constitutional monarchy; POP: 98,321,437 million citizens)

Orrichon system

*Republic of Sedra (federal republic; POP: 1,877,342 million citizens)

67 Arcturus system

*Republic of Dwarka (federal republic; POP: 6,233,988 million citizens)

Cygnus system

*Dominion of Cygnus (representative democracy, and constitutional monarchy; POP: 2,766,099 million citizens)

*Federal State of New Jerusalem (federal republic; POP: 3,876,209 million citizens)

12 Eridani system

*Republic of New Baltimore (representative democracy; POP: 1,175,375,394 billion citizens)

Omega Lupus system

*Republic of Asmara (federal republic; POP: 3,667,543 million citizens)

83 Lupus system

*Commonwealth of New Warsheikh (parliamentary republic; POP: 2,788,236 million citizens)

Eridani 78 system

*United Kingdom of Asphodel (parliamentary democracy and constitutional monarchy; POP: 2,544,761 million citizens)

Escala system

*Federal Territory of Escala III (parliamentary republic; POP: 4,783,109 million citizens)

Groombridge 1830 system

*Federal Territory of Groombridge-1830A (parliamentary republic; POP: 987,432 thousand citizens)

Groombridge 34 system

*Republic of Far Gone (parliamentary republic; POP: 6,889,107 million citizens)

Lambda Aurigae system

*Federal Territory of Roost (parliamentary republic; POP: 1,989,767 million citizens)

Upsilon Eridanus system

Federal Territory of Ridgeway's Folly (constitutional, parliamentary republic; POP: 1,765,800 million citizens)

Procyon system

*Commonwealth of Arcadia (parliamentary republic; POP: 2,998,230 million citizens)

Circinius system

*Federal Territory of Circinius IV (federal republic; POP: 2,877,314 million citizens)

Eridani 55 system

*Federal Territory of Green Hills (federal republic; POP: 1,876,432 million citizens)

Epsilon Astraeus system

*Republic of Nephthys (constitutional republic: POP: 1,987,233 million citizens)

Lambda Eridanus system

*Federation of Hat Yai (federal, representative republic; POP: 1,543,809 million citizens)

Zeta Aurigae system

*Commonwealth of Sansar (unitary, parliamentary republic; POP: 4,865,203 million citizens)

Lambda Tychonis system

*Republic of New Prussia (presidential republic; POP: 6,290,155 million citizens)

81 Aurigae system

*Dominion of Nordarus (parliamentary democracy and constitutional monarchy; POP: 1,126,607,349 billion citizens)

Gamma Indi system

*Federal Territory of Second Base (parliamentary republic; POP: 876,000 thousand citizens)

Neutron Secunda system

*Republic of Eden (parliamentary republic; POP: 1,989,432 million citizens)

DX Cancri system

*United Commonwealth of Roleath (constitutional monarchy and representative democracy; POP: 350,882,109 million citizens)

Indus 23 system

*Dominion of Terceira (parliamentary democracy, and constitutional monarchy; POP: 3,825,098 million citizens)

Zeta Taurius system

*Federal Territory of Emerald Cove (federal, representative republic; POP: 3,952,108 million citizens)

Delta Astraeus system

*Federal Republic of Biko (federal, parliamentary republic; POP: 8,433,987 million citizens)

Oxius system

*Federal Territory of Oxius V (constitutional republic; POP: 956,672 thousand citizens)

Pavoni 276 system

*Republic of Lacerta (confederal, parliamentary republic; POP: 2,443,914 million citizens)

Astraeus 64 system

*Federal Territory of Bliss (parliamentary republic; POP: 515,695,497 million citizens)

Rockwood 12 system

*Commonwealth of Boundary (parliamentary republic; POP: 8,546,156 million citizens)

54 Eridani system

*Republic of Andesia (parliamentary republic; POP: 5,316,872 million citizens)

Hood system

*Commonwealth of Heidelberg (parliamentary republic; POP: 3,778,091 million citizens)

Sigma Arcturus system

*Federal Republic of Aldonia (federal, parliamentary republic; 9,887,109 million citizens)

Tau Eridani system

*Commonwealth of Nireus II (parliamentary republic; POP: 2,765,098 million citizens)

Lupus 05 system

*Federal Territory of Ariel (constitutional republic; POP: 500,789 thousand citizens)

Luyten 726-8 system

*Federal Territory of Luyten (federal, representative republic; POP: 2,987,056 million citizens)

Epsilon Luyten system

*Republic of Capricornia (presidential, representative republic; POP: 5,987,306 million citizens)

Eridani 892 system

*Federal Territory of Capes (constitutional republic; 450,987 thousand citizens)

Nihal system

*Lyubov Commonwealth (parliamentary republic; POP: 1,566,098 million citizens)

*Republic of Makino (federal republic; POP: 3,408,998 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of Matsuda (presidential republic; POP: 5,174,682 million citizens)

*Republic of Kanroku (constitutional republic; POP: 988,123 thousand citizens)

*Republic of Abkhazia (confederal republic; POP: 4,781,062 million citizens)

Vione system

*Federal Territory of Hercynia (constitutional republic; POP: 788,106 thousand citizens)

*Federal Territory of Conduses (parliamentary republic; POP: 344,906 thousand citizens)

*Commonwealth of Odessa (semi-presidential republic; POP: 3,441,098 million citizens)

*Republic of Xenia (liberal, presidential republic; POP: 2,763,178 million citizens)

*Federal Territory of Segovia (federal republic; POP: 459,982 thousand citizens)

? system

*Republic of Barkhatova (parliamentary republic; POP: 3,716,091 million citizens)

Epsilon Indi system

*Parliamentary Republic of Harvest (parliamentary republic; 3,456,098 million citizens)

* * *

><p>UEG Autonomous RegionsColonies:

Confederacy of the United Systems (confederal, parliamentary republic; POP: 9,784,122,578 billion citizens) [9 planetary (major) colonies/17 planetary (minor) colonies/34 lunar]

Republic of Sephora (parliamentary republic; POP: 248,790,319 million citizens) [5 planetary (major) colonies/13 planetary (minor) colonies/4 lunar colonies]

Federation of the Culan Sector (federal, representative democracy; POP: 8,874,421,911 billion citizens) [13 planetary (major) colonies/28 planetary (minor) colonies/38 lunar colonies]

United Federation of New Victoria (federal, parliamentary democracy and constitutional monarchy; POP: 12,437,199,554 billion citizens) [1 planetary (major) colony/12 planetary (minor) colonies/23 lunar colonies]

Union of Independent Colonies (representative, presidential republic; POP: 3,617,203,834 billion citizens) [13 planetary (major) colonies/26 planetary (minor)/17 lunar colonies]

Federation of Chorus (federal, parliamentary republic; POP: 408,268,098 million citizens) [12 planetary (major) colonies/17 planetary (minor) colonies/48 lunar colonies]

Republic of Venezia (presidential republic; POP: 12,436,109 million citizens) [5 planetary (major) colonies/6 planetary (minor) colonies/21 lunar colonies]

Osea system [Autonomous: 6 planetary colonies/10 lunar colonies]

*Osean Federation (presidential, representative federation; POP: 2,613,788,023 billion citizens)

*Confederation of Belka (parliamentary confederation; POP: 3,568,109 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of Fato (parliamentary republic; POP: 1,776,445 million citizens)

*Republic of Wielvakia (federal republic; POP: 23,135,451 million citizens)

*Republics of the Nordlands (parliamentary democracy; POP: 1,782,109 million citizens)

*Democratic Federation of Wellow (constitutional federation; POP: 23,876,342 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of Ratio (parliamentary republic; POP: 1,456,233 million citizens)

*Kingdom of Sapin (constitutional monarchy and representative democracy; POP: 2,367,889 million citizens)

*Republic of Ustio (constitutional republic; POP: 12,765,231 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of Recta (federal, parliamentary republic; POP: 6,543,122 million citizens)

*Republic of Gebet (federal republic; POP: 2,148,987 million citizens)

*Democratic Republic of Leasath (constitutional republic; 11,771,835 million citizens)

*Federal Republic of Aurelia (federal, presidential republic; 13,563,442 million citizens)

Verusa system [Autonomous: 5 planetary colonies/15 lunar colonies]

*Union of Yuktobanian Republics (supranational union styled as a parliamentary republic; POP: 1,231,567,984 billion citizens)

*Republic of Verusa (constitutional republic; POP: 562,781,342 million citizens)

*Republic of Sotoa (federal, presidential republic; POP: 678,215,783 million citizens)

*Republic of Kaluga (federal republic; POP: 12,556,861 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of Romny (parliamentary republic; POP: 233,988,104 million citizens)

Anea system [Autonomous: 3 planetary colonies]

*Republic of Emmeria (liberal, constitutional republic; POP: 16,881,207 million citizens)

*Federal Republic of Estovakia (federal republic; POP: 16,712,346 million citizens)

*Kingdom of Nordennavic (constitutional monarchy and federal democracy; POP: 12,653,848 million citizens)

Usea system [Autonomous: 5 planetary colonies/7 lunar colonies]

*Republic of North Point (liberal democracy; POP: 13,356,781 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of San Salvacion (federal, presidential republic; POP: 2,513,826 million citizens)

*Federal Republic of Erusea (federal republic; POP: 165,453,098 million citizens)

*Republic of Amber (constitutional republic; POP: 67,284,563 million citizens)

*Republic of Delarus (parliamentary republic; POP: 27,146,198 million citizens)

*Federal State of Ugellas (federal republic; POP: 89,562,234 million citizens)

* * *

><p>Post-War Colonies:<p>

23 Tauri system, UEG Inner-Rim

*Republic of Oban (parliamentary, constitutional republic; POP: 12,787,901 million citizens)

* * *

><p><strong>The Autonomous RegionsColonies are considered to be independent of the UEG, yet they are still are members, albeit honorary, this is considered to be extremely AU. Did you notice the Ace Combat ****references too? The Mid-Rim Colonies are basically the Inner and Outer-Rim Colonies Border.**

****I said it was long. EZP out!****


	3. UPDATE 1

**I will be removing the First Section of File 1 of the UEG Archives sometime this weekend. I will be adding ship classes in different chapters, along with ships of the line. Some ships will be from different stories. I will also be adding the possible UNSC Fleet compositions by 2552.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here is a song that will greatly represent the Post-Great War Era:<strong>

_**The journey begins **_

_**Starts from within **_

_**Things that I need to know **_

_**The song of the bird **_

_**Echoed in words **_

_**Flying for the need to fly **_

_**Thoughts endless in flight **_

_**Day turns to night **_

_**Questions you ask your soul **_

_**Which way do I go? **_

_**How fast is too slow? **_

_**The journey has its time within us **_

_**If a man can fly over an ocean **_

_**And no mountains can get in his way **_

_**Will he fly on forever **_

_**Searching for something to believe **_

_**From above I can see from the heavens **_

_**Down below I see the storm rages on **_

_**And somewhere in the answer **_

_**There is a hope to carry on **_

_**When I finally return **_

_**Things that I learn **_

_**Carry me back to home **_

_**The thoughts that I feed **_

_**Planting a seed **_

_**With time will begin to grow **_

_**The more that I try **_

_**The more that I fly **_

_**The answer in itself will be there**_

* * *

><p><strong>I first heard this song in Ace Combat 5 and it is, without a shed of doubt, beautiful.<strong>

**EZP OUT!**


End file.
